Kami's Lookout
]] In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, ''Dragon Ball'' anime, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Kami's Lookout or Dende's Lookout is a platform that is in orbit above the Earth, and directly above Karin Tower. Events occurring on the earth can be observed from here. After Kami merged with Piccolo, Dende took over, making this Dende's Lookout. Features of the Lookout Pendulum Room A room that exists as filler, this chamber is also known as Room of Time in both the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z animes. Mr. Popo stated that the past, present, and future is operated and controlled for these rooms. The main function of the Pendulum Room is meant to send one or people's spirit through time to train. In Dragon Ball, Goku was sent back in time to learn from Master Roshi's former sensei Master Mutatio about manipulating one's ki. In one Dragon Ball Z filler episode; Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu and Krillin go to a similar room where their spirits back in time to fight two past Saiyans, Brocco and Pumpkin. These rooms didn't appear in the original manga. Teleporter In an early Dragon Ball filler episode, it is also revealed that the Lookout has a teleporter or transporter machine that allows Kami or anyone to go wherever they want to on Earth. Kami is rarely shown using this, but the most notable case was in Dead Zone during the initial struggle with Garlic Jr. Hyperbolic Time Chamber A room featured prominently in Dragon Ball Z, it is in a different time dimension, where a day outside is a year inside (or one minute outside is just six hours inside). It is used by many major characters, and Gotenks fought Super Buu in it. Piccolo destroyed the door during this battle in an attempt to lock Buu inside forever, along with himself and Gotenks, so it is impossible to get in or out of it now. However, Buu is able to escape by creating a portal by screaming at the top of his lungs, which Piccolo and Gotenks do after he escapes to let themselves out. Supposedly the room can only be used for up to 48 hours outside the chamber in one lifetime. If one were to break that rule, the doorway to the outside world would automatically vanish, thus trapping the trainee(s) inside for eternity. However, in Buu or Gotenks' case, they would simply bust out as they had done before, thus nullifying this effect. Goku alleged that only two people can enter at a time, however this was proven false, as Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Super Buu were able to be inside all at once. Inside the Lookout While all of the above is on top of the lookout, there are two different things inside the lookout: In Dragon Ball Z, the very bottom of the lookout (where the Nyoi-bō fits in) is connected to all the winds of the world, to get there, one must go through a sacred area known as the Shinsenkai where all the past Kami of the earth exist. In Dragon Ball GT, it was just empty, allowing Goku and Uub to have their battle without harming the Earth (since the door way leading to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was destroyed). Trivia *It is unknown what happened to the former guardians when Kami's Lookout was destroyed by Buu. It is possible that they are within a different dimension, the portal of which is within the Lookout. *The lookout gets damaged during the fight with Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. Later, when Piccolo returns from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see the Lookout damaged by Buu (after turning everyone where into chocolate and eating them), Piccolo says "Completely ruined... again!" He could not have said this if the Garlic Jr. Saga did not take place during the anime (as it is filler, Garlic Jr. is considered non-canon, though not as widely as Dragon Ball GT). Piccolo's line is evidence of the Garlic Jr. Saga, which was the only other time the Lookout was damaged. *When Earth was restored to its original state with the Dragon Balls, as with every other place, the Lookout was wished back with no damage at all. It is possible, therefore, that the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has also returned. *When Gotenks is fighting Buu, Piccolo is more concerned about the Lookout than the battle. See also * Hyperbolic Time Chamber Category:Places on Earth From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.